


Definition（翻譯）

by speechlessG



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are pretty much the definition of soulmates.<br/>Kurt和Blaine差不多就等於靈魂伴侶的意義。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition（翻譯）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [definition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732148) by [villiageidiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot). 



Fate _(noun)_ :  
命運 _(名)_ :  
1 : a power that is believed to control what happens in the future  
1 : 被相信能控制未來事件發生的力量  
2 : the things that will happen to a person : the future that someone will have  
2 : 將會發生某人身上的事情；某人會擁有的未來  
  
  
Blaine十六歲，在下課後被老師留了下來；這就是故事的開頭。  
  
當同學們自教室魚貫而出時，他的AP歷史老師Richards小姐叫住了他。「Blaine，我有事要跟你說，能不能留下來一會？」  
  
其實他不行。五分鐘後在高年級的交誼廳有場即興的Warblers演出，要是缺了萬眾指望的主唱就沒辦法開演。他對自己嘆了一口氣，轉身離開門走向老師的辦公桌。Blaine努力提醒著自己他父母付這筆誇張的學費是讓他來唸書而不是唱歌的。  
  
「有什麼問題嗎？」待教室清空後他問到。Blaine的腦海裡閃過好幾個理由但全都不太成立。他在班上成績拿A，報告為了加分已經提早交了，還有說真的，要多臭美有多臭美，但他是班上最聰明的孩子。  
  
「不，不，完全沒問題。」她微笑地說，「我只是想跟你確認一下某件事。」  
  
他找了個位置坐下，遏止住瞄向時鐘的衝動，「好的。」  
  
她停頓了幾秒，「你有考慮過個別指導嗎？」  
  
他眉毛都豎起來了，「個別指導？我以為我在班上是拿A的耶？」  
  
她笑起來，「不，我是說你想不想個別指導別人？」  
  
「噢，」他皺起眉頭，「我以為二年級生不能當指導。」  
  
她對他聳聳肩，「通常是不行，不過你在班上成績驚人的傑出，Blaine。這門科目很難，我相信你也知道這點。」  
  
他點頭，完全了解他的學業有多沉重。  
  
「我覺得那些辛苦奮戰的學生能夠從其他的同學們那獲得幫助會很好。」她停了下，彷彿在思考什麼，「而且我覺得對你來說也是教學相長。」  
  
Blaine露出困惑的表情。  
  
「或許，」她開口，「或許你能更認識其中一些同學一點。」他皺眉。「我認識我同學啊。」大家都認識Blaine啊，他又不是超級害羞的那種。  
  
「我知道，」她同意，「你社交靈活，而且是有天份的表演者。我知道大家都喜歡你，Blaine，很顯然。」  
  
「不好意思，不過我不太懂欸，Richards老師。」  
  
她嘆了一口氣，坐到了桌面上面向他，「你認識學校裡大部分的學生，Blaine，可是真正跟你比較親近的有幾個？」  
  
忽然他覺得和歷史老師討論私人生活的對話讓他有點不太自在了。他瞥了一眼時鐘，發現自己只剩下兩分多鐘。  
  
「我有朋友啊。」他斟酌了語氣回答她，不過閃避了問題。  
  
Richard老師淺淺地對他微笑，彷彿被打敗了。「好吧，你再考慮一下。有一些文件需要你看一下填一下。」她起身走向文件櫃。  
  
Blaine再次瞄向時鐘，焦躁地玩弄著口袋裡的懷錶。Wes絕對會不爽。  
  
「你要過目的就是這些。」她說。他迅速地接過也管不了禮貌了。  
  
「謝謝妳問我，」已經開始往門口移動，「我絕對會把這些交回給妳的。」  
  
話剛說完，Blaine已經出了門，朝主樓梯走去，注意到幾乎所有人都往同個方向移動，顯然消息已經走漏出去了。  
  
他趕快下樓，偷瞟了懷錶一眼。Wes一定會抓狂，超嚴重的那種。Blaine從來、從來不遲到的而且今天也不是適合開始壞習慣的日子。  
  
抵達階梯底時，Blaine聽見身後傳來一個聲音，輕柔溫婉而且絕對不耳熟。  
  
「不好意思，呃，嗨。我能問你個問題嗎？我──我是新來的。」  
  
Blaine轉身，然後，噢。他第一個閃過的念頭是，哇嗚絕對不可能這男孩在這唸書而我竟然還不認識他。  
  
他第二個念頭，比較理性一點了，是：沒錯他絕對不可能在這唸書。所以，好，間諜。  
  
很可惜，這已經不是第一次間諜出現在Dalton來探訪對手的情報了，而每次他們來時，Blaine總是驚訝於高中小屁孩有多在意合唱團的對手，不過，隨便啦。  
  
但是Blaine能肯定的是，他絕對是第一個華麗現身還試圖融入的。而且他比肯定還確定這也絕對是第一個現身時還帶著那樣的微笑。  
  
通常他們有套策略對付在禮堂裡被逮到的間諜；Blaine早就聽David講演過好幾次了，而那其中可不包括邀請間諜坐好來看表演，而那套策略也絕對不包含牽著間諜的手奔跑過半空的走廊彷彿他們在演Julia Roberts的浪漫愛情片。  
  
不過以上這些全都發生了，而Blaine不太確定在事情發生以後要怎麼搞定後續處理。  
  
這個男孩有某種說不上的特質，這個Kurt。Blaine對他有種絕對奇異的感覺，某種熟悉、夢幻的瞭解感。彷彿他早就認識這個男孩了，不然就是他很快也會。  
  
他甩不掉這種感覺。  
  
一開始他不太適應，不過經過了幾個禮拜後，他發現是他的潛意識在預告他這個在樓梯上安靜、靦腆的男孩有天會成為他的朋友、他的依靠、他堅強的理由。  
  
兩個月以後，他猜想或許不只，可能那預兆著他遇見了此生摯友。  
  
等到了四月，Blaine已經完全為愛神魂顛倒。有時不經意地他會想：要是Kurt選擇走了側門而從未踏上那迴旋梯一腳，要是Kurt攔住的是其他人，要是他只是從走廊上欣賞演出呢，要是？  
  
在他高二那年的最後一星期，Blaine送了一張印好的感謝卡給Richards老師；他在裡頭寫道： _妳改變了我的生命。_

 

\------

 

Kar•ma _(noun)_ :  
業 _(名)_ :  
1 : a force generated by a person's actions believed to cause good or bad things to happen  
1 . 因某個人的行為而產生好或壞果的力量  
2 : doctrine of inevitable consequence  
2 . 不可避免後果的信仰  
  
  
Blaine十七歲，正坐在William McKinley的合唱練習室，被五個橄欖球員團團包圍住。  
  
  
這不是他想像中的高二生活，不過當Blaine向背後望去，看見那個不可思議迷人、打扮極度時尚的男孩坐在角落，用著性感驚人的姿勢讀著最新一期的Vogue時，他認為絕對無可抱怨。  
  
合久必分，New Directions又處於分崩離析的狀態。離區賽只剩下一個月多一點點，大家卻又開始吵架了。今天的合唱團排演是Blaine第一次真正見證Schuester老師吼學生，這可比丁點還讓人擔心多了。下課鐘響時，他告訴所有班上，要無所不用其極把他們亂七八糟的關係整理好，解決問題，明天才能像一個好團隊一樣合作無間。  
  
這就是為什麼Blaine會坐在這五個剛恢復單身、滿腹牢騷為自己找藉口辯護、 _咒罵滿嘴_ 的橄欖球員之中。  
  
「好啦！」Blaine插嘴。就這樣掌握大局他感覺有點尷尬，不過總得有人跳出來對這齣戲喊卡，就算其餘的合唱團員簡直就像賴此而生。「我們何不就釐清一下情況？」  
  
五雙眼睛全部轉向他。沒有人開口。  
  
Blaine清清喉嚨。「我得承認，到目前為止我都還沒弄清楚到底誰在跟誰約會，所以你們得幫我更新一下。」  
  
有人乾咳。又重新恢復安靜。  
  
「好吧，」Blaine放緩語氣，「聽著，我真的覺得我們一定要在明天以前把這件事搞定。今天的氣氛真的超級詭異的。」他環顧四周，「有人自願嗎？」  
  
Puck賞了他一個質疑的眼神，「無意冒犯，老兄，不過你憑什麼覺得你可以解決我們的問題？」  
  
「對啊，」Finn附和，「不要想太多，不過，呃，你也沒有太多跟女生交往的經驗。」  
  
Blaine眨眼，「好吧，呃， _你們_ 也都不要想太多，但我好像是我們之中唯一一個處於交往狀態的人。」  
  
Sam皺了眉頭，悶哼一聲。  
  
「這 _倒是_ 真的。」Artie說。  
  
他們全部看向Kurt，後者仍專注地抱著他的雜誌窩在角落，絲毫沒有任何注意其他人的跡象。  
  
「好吧，」Puck不情願地說，「那如果你差不多在交往的女生指控你只是利用她上床發洩，然後開始打你槍，你怎麼辦？」  
  
「呃，」Blaine回答，「那還真是──我不知道欸。你只是貪圖Santana的身體喔？還是不只那樣？」  
  
他聳肩，「我還蠻喜歡她的啦。」  
  
「我假設你告訴過她囉？」  
  
他皺眉。「我唱歌給她聽啦。那樣就算數了吧？」  
  
Blaine瞪他，「不算。」  
  
Puck向後倒上靠背，「好啦所以你的意思是我應該告訴她我喜歡她？」  
  
「對啊。」Blaine簡潔地回答。  
  
他猶豫了一下，「可是那樣表達自己的感覺還蠻……gay的？」  
  
Blaine呆呆望著他，「反正就告訴她你喜歡她就對了。我沒有辦法再說的更明白了。」  
  
他們在沉默中又坐了一會兒。  
  
「好吧，」Fine最後開口，「如果你的女朋友不爽你跟前女友出去廝混呢？」  
  
「所以說Rachel是為了你跟Quinn跑出去玩才分手的？」Blaine問，試著跟上進度。顯然Kurt沒有幫他補習這群人所有混亂的感情史。  
  
Finn沒有回答，而第一次Blaine注意到他不斷地在閃躲Sam的眼神死光。  
  
「喔，」Blaine說，「嗯首先我覺得你應該先想清楚你為什麼想跟你的前女友而不是跟你的現任女友出去玩。」  
  
Finn聳肩。  
  
「不知道嗎？」Blaine引導地說，「毫無頭緒？」  
  
「呃，」他開口，「我猜可能是因為她一直提起大學，還有我們以後要住哪，我有點嚇壞了吧。」  
  
「太好了，」他回應，「這絕對有可能，Finn。那當你跟她提這件事的時候她怎麼回答？防禦機制全開？」  
  
「什麼？」Finn超級驚訝地問，「你瘋了嗎？我不能這樣告訴她！」  
  
「等等，什麼？為什麼？」  
  
「我的媽啊，」他答到，兩個眼睛瞪的老大，「你有看過她發飆的樣子嗎？嚇死人的老兄。」  
  
「我──好吧，」Blaine聽起來不是很確定，「這樣我就不知道該給你什麼意見了。你真的要對她誠實一點。如果你不誠實，或是不能誠實，那你們以後一定會有更大的問題。」  
  
Finn小心翼翼地注視著他，「我也不希望這樣啊。」  
  
Blaine壓下翻白眼的衝動，「你是，呃，所有運動的隊長領頭欸，Finn。我覺得在這點上你應該抬頭挺胸像個男子漢一點。」  
  
Finn攤回位置上像被打敗了。  
  
「我有問題。」Artie舉手。  
  
「說吧。」Blaine回應。  
  
「如果她告訴你她愛你但你卻沒有同樣地回應她呢？」  
  
Blaine挑了眉。「這個有難度。如果你不愛Brittany了，你應該早點告訴她。相信我，你不會想要被迫表白然後把事情越弄越糟。」  
  
「噢不，」Artie說，「我很愛她啊。」  
  
Blaine等著句子的後半部出現，不過似乎已經沒了。  
  
「呃，我有點懵了。你幹麻不這樣回應就好？」  
  
Artie給了他一個不敢相信的表情。「老兄，你不能把所有的權利都交到女生手裡。如果你告訴她你愛她，這樣一來她就會知道你真的愛她啦。」他頓了一下，再思考，「還是我應該唱給她知道？那通常很有效。」  
  
Blaine搔了搔臉，「我……我真的不知道該說什麼了。」  
  
他們全部集體瞪他，完全不解。  
  
「我要確定我弄懂了，」Blaine小心地說，「你們全部都寧願分手也不要和你們的女朋友們溝通？」  
  
他們彼此相視，然後同意地聳肩。  
  
Blaine目瞪口呆。  
  
「你還很菜不懂啦，」很長一段沉沒後Artie告訴他，「在大家面前唱歌超有用的，yo。」  
  
「可是你們幹麻要那樣？」Blaine問，「難道不能就好好地坐下來講開而不是，你知道的，分手？」  
  
「好吧，等等，」Finn開口，但不完全是在回答他，「你現在的意思是表示你們倆從來沒分手過？一次都沒有？」  
  
Blaine覺得有點被對方語氣中的訝異汙辱了，「對，」他回答，「我就是這個意思。」  
  
「屁。」Sam迅速地表達反對。  
  
「幹麻？」Blaine聽起來有點像刺蝟，「有那麼難以置信嗎？」  
  
他開始在眾人的注視下不安地扭動。  
  
「Kurt！」Finn叫到，把椅子扭到他的方向。  
  
Kurt抬臉，掃過那六對眼睛。什麼都沒說。  
  
「你們倆上次吵架是什麼時候？」他問Kurt，用手筆劃了Blaine。  
  
Kurt微微皺眉，想了下，「我不知道欸。那有關係嗎？」  
  
「顯然是有，」Blaine回答，「他們似乎全部都不相信我們有多穩定。」  
  
「噢，對啊，沒有，我們的感情還蠻堅固的。」他告訴其餘的傢伙，又埋頭回去繼續閱讀。  
  
「可是──一定有──我不相信！」Finn嗤之以鼻，「你們一定有吵過架。你們是高中生欸！」  
  
Blaine說，「不好意思噢，真的沒有，」就在同時Kurt抬頭開口，「可能偶爾一次啦。」  
  
Blaine給他一個困惑的表情，把座位扭到正對他，「等下，什麼？我們什麼時候吵架了？」  
  
Kurt合上雜誌，揚了揚下巴，「嗯，有次我們在半路上要去──」  
  
「我們去動物園的那次？」Blaine接完，「才不算。你告訴我你知道一條比GPS更好的路，然後我說你才不知道。那才不算吵架。」  
  
他抓抓鼻子，「不算嗎？」Blaine搖搖頭，「好吧，那有一次你差點──」  
  
「那件毛衣？我根本就沒買。你一說它很醜我就放回去了。還是不算。」  
  
「那才不是醜，」Kurt鄙夷地說，「那是對全人類的罪過。就字面上的意思。」  
  
「不是字面上的意思。」Blaine糾正。  
  
他翻翻眼睛，喃喃，「你就是字面上我所認識最煩人的傢伙。」  
  
由於他身邊這些人傢伙的處境，Blaine認真覺得他退一步好了，「論點還是成立：沒吵過架。」  
  
「好吧，」他嘆氣，「那上次聖誕節之後──」  
  
「還是不算，」Blaine插嘴，「沒有立刻商議好要先看哪部電影還是不能算是吵架，Kurt。再說我們最後還是兩部都看了。」  
  
Kurt沉默了。「那我想沒有了，Finn。」他承認，聽起來饒富興致。  
  
Blaine轉回去，看見五個男孩全都瞪著他，嘴巴開開。接著他們開始朝他身上狂轟問題。  
  
「沒有人和另一個人最好的朋友上床？」  
  
「那你有買承諾戒指給他嗎？」  
  
「那你媽跟著你去約會時他有生氣嗎？」  
  
「當他說除非你買東西給他不然他就要停止在你身邊當小歌迷轉圈圈的時候你有生氣嗎？」  
  
Blaine兩眼睜的老大，倏然站了起來，「好了，或許我沒有辦法幫上你們的忙。你們看起來全都知道你們在做什麼。反正就唱歌給她們聽、買禮物給她們，或是做你們平常做的事就好了，因為顯然那至今在你們身上都有用。」  
  
他們只是全部期待地看著他。  
  
「我要去──」他開口，指向Kurt，「嗯對，我要過去那裡了。」  
  
他在Kurt旁邊坐下，後者又已經重新鑽埋回他的雜誌中。「哇嗚。」  
  
Kurt哼了一聲，翻了一頁。  
  
男孩們又繼續他們之間的討論，而Blaine試著忽略他們的對話。他們正計畫著某種偉大的表示（而他覺得他聽見了某個關於Billy Joel和T-Pain的混樂），於是Blaine決定他絕對不要參與其中。  
  
「你是怎麼這麼正常的？」他問Kurt。  
  
Kurt抬頭，挑了一邊眉毛，「下次你再糾正我的單字，我就要停止在你身邊當小歌迷轉圈圈了。」  
  
Blaine瞪他，努力假裝他很認真，「騙人。」  
  
「試試看啊。」  
  
他們對視，「天哪這群傢伙真的把你帶壞了，」Blaine哀號，「拜託不要從現在起開始拿他們當榜樣。」  
  
Kurt繼續回去看他的雜誌，Blaine則把他的椅子拉近了一點好讓他們倆能在坐在同一張椅子上。「反正買一個承諾戒指給我就對了。」Kurt低語，Blaine看的出來他努力不要大笑，「我相信那能解決所有問題。」  
  
Blaine發出一個誇張的嘆息，「我覺得我最最最後的選擇才是找合唱團的男生們出意見。」  
  
「說真的，女孩們也好不到哪去。」  
  
「真的嗎？」  
  
「真的，」Kurt認真地回答，「 _真的_ 。」  
  
「嗯。」  
  
「我們可以就繼續保持下去。」Kurt表示。  
  
「交流？」Blaine戲劇化地說，「溝通？分享？」  
  
「到目前為止都頗有用啊，」Kurt笑著回答，「我們做的一定沒錯。」  
  
「毫無疑問。」  
  
他們一起看了幾頁雜誌，Blaine同時繼續忽略著幾呎外的混樂討論。  
  
「我真看不出來他們幹麻那麼不買帳，」一會後Kurt說。他改變語氣，對上Blaine的眼神，「我是說，你又沒有搞大我最好朋友的肚子，或是來當臥底間諜挑動New Directions主唱的小鹿亂撞的心。就我所知，你也沒和另外的傢伙用簡訊調情，或是利用我的人氣好成為舞會國王候選人。」  
  
Blaine皺了眉頭，「你有那麼超人氣到能讓我利用你成為舞會國王候選人？」  
  
「沒，」Kurt嘆氣，「那也不是重點。專心。」  
  
「好啦。」  
  
他合上雜誌，握住Blaine的手，「我只是想說，你真的對我很好。」  
  
他捏捏Kurt的手，「我們對彼此都很好，」他澄清，「我們都對此很擅長，而且我們都對對方很好因為我們用了心，好讓這點每天都越來越重要。所以，對啊，我們對待彼此很好，我們也對彼此都好，因為我們彼此相愛。」  
  
這聽起來既真誠又俗氣，但Kurt仁慈地霍出去了。「嗯，那我們就到地下室的沙發上 _對彼此好_ 吧。我父母不在家。」  
  
他嗯了一下，咧開嘴對著Kurt笑了，「你總是知道我在想什麼。」  
  
他們收拾好東西，頭也不回地朝門外走去，看也不看剩下的合唱團男生們一眼。他們全都還在計畫著他們不太可能浪漫的音樂曲目，壓根沒注意到Blaine和Kurt溜走。  
  
Blaine在他們牽著手經過空盪走廊時想了一下，想著他們用了多少個每一天才 _換得_ 這個。

 

\------

 

For•tune _(noun)_ :  
命運 _(名)_ :  
1 : a hypothetical force that unpredictably determines events favorably or unfavorably  
1 : 能不可預測地決定好或不好的事情發生的虛幻力量  
2 : the turns and courses of luck accompanying one's progress through life  
2 : 伴隨著生命發生的運氣之轉捩或保持  
  
  
Blaine十八歲，快上大學而瀕臨崩潰。  
  
這是個艱困的抉擇，但他和Kurt都同意先不要討論。基本上是不可能的任務，因為Kurt是他最好的朋友、他的男朋友，而不能和他最親密的人討論人生里程碑代表著他幾乎沒有人能討論這件事。他只能暗自吞下，但只是讓情況變的更壓抑而緊繃欲爆。  
  
高中畢業後分手好讓彼此能重新出發並不是什麼他們願意詳細討論的好話題。高三剛開始他們曾經聊過一次，那時他們在公立圖書館。  
  
Kurt趴在一本關於大學申請的書上，而Blaine則快速掃掠過一本致力於政治學研究的學校介紹。Kurt的頭彈起來，Blaine看向他，這時才了解到Kurt的眼睛已經默默在自己身上觀察好幾分鐘了。  
  
「怎啦？」他問。  
  
「我們會──」Kurt住了嘴，指示繼續盯著Blaine。  
  
「我們會怎樣？」Blaine問。  
  
「高中畢業後。」在暫停許久後，Kurt開口。  
  
Blaine這下困惑了。「高中畢業後怎樣？」  
  
Kurt吞嚥一下，「我就是在問你這個。」  
  
像鳴槍起跑，Blaine的心跳開始加速。「噢。我們沒有要──等等──我們要嗎？」聽來笨拙，特別是來自某個未完全自覺的人之口，Blaine從沒想過關於分手的任何可能性。  
  
「我不想。」Kurt小聲地說，瞪大了眼。Blaine知道他很緊張。  
  
「我也不想。」Blaine盡量輕柔地告訴他。  
  
Kurt如釋重負地嘆氣，點點頭。他們繼續埋頭回書堆內。那是他們唯一一次討論這個話題。  
  
但這仍改變不了他們決定不要討論大學話題的事實。他們都同意不要為了遷就對方而做出會持續四年的決定，儘管對方在彼此眼中有多重要。他們也都清楚地明白他們的父母有多關心他們可能會變成那些孩子，那些為了繼續交往而選擇同一間大學的小孩。Blaine沒有辦法狠下心告訴他父母事實上他根本就不在乎他要去念哪間學校，或是接下來的四年Kurt會離他多遠。他們的感情固若金湯，即使是遠距離戀愛他也不擔心他們會撐不下去。Blaine知道這聽起來太天真，於是他還是把話吞下去了。  
  
但仍然一想到要和Kurt分隔兩地四年就很令人沮喪。即便大學聽起來超讚，還有他能離開Ohio也很讓人興奮，偶爾他還是會希望時間能慢下腳步，好讓他能享受他和Kurt相處的時光，不受那比較像是威脅而非眾人承諾他們的未來所繚繞。  
  
所以他們絕口不提。  
  
Blaine努力專心在找到自己適合的學校，哪間學校有最好的政治學課程、哪間的學費在他的負擔範圍。他考慮過地點、硬是看過了音樂活動，google了學校附近吸引人的周邊特色。他越是認真不要理會Kurt在注意的細節項目，他就越無法不去注意。  
  
理智的那半Blaine、已經作為Kurt最好朋友兩年的、比較善良的那半有點認為Kurt不會跑太遠。對，打從他有記憶以來，他是該死地想要趕快脫離Lima，但當那一刻終於到來時，Blaine其實相信Kurt不會離開他爸爸太遠。同樣的，這理性的那一半也認為Kurt大概會找一個在Ohio附近相對自由的城市，然後申請有著最棒的音樂劇院課程的那間學校。  
  
較不理性的這半Blaine、已經作為Kurt男友一年半的這半、迫不及待能把他留在身邊的這半，則無法克制地瘋狂憂慮著L.A.、San Francisco和Seattle。有時候Blaine會心不在焉地掃視著西岸的學校，但大約一個小時後他就會阻止自己，因為他知道一個對方可能申請那麼遙遠的學校再清楚不過的理由。只是西岸的學校完全不是他的菜，而申請這些學校則會完全破壞了他們長久以來努力的意義。  
  
偶爾他會看看東邊。Boston、New York，或許Baltimore。他申請了幾間這頭的學校：在Penn州的Rochester大學、Maryland大學，一些他看起來比較可能待著會快樂的地方。  
  
儘管他努力抵抗，仍然無法完全成功。Blaine試著勾勒出一個他正坐在Philadelphia某間宿舍裡，抱著手機和正在Berkley圖書館的某處Kurt聊天的未來畫面。看起來不是什麼愉快的景象，每次浮現在腦海中就會困擾住他。  
  
他們只是繼續上圖書館，在某張桌子上紮營然後開始啃讀成堆的大學導覽跟手冊還有他們在夏天搜刮來的各種資料。又偶爾，Kurt會開始暗示，然後試圖套出他的條件細節，他會說類似：「大城市可能很好玩，但小小的大學城也很有趣。」然後盯著Blaine觀察他的反應，彷彿他能夠從對方臉上讀出什麼關於Blaine正在考慮的條件線索。  
  
每一次，Blaine的心都會揪著發疼。但他只是點頭，然後保持面無表情。  
  
學期結束後幾週後他們收到了通知，但當Blaine看見從Chicago大學寄來的錄取信封時，他意識到他早已下定決心了。他怕透了不敢告訴Kurt但同時卻又興奮不已。Blaine迫不及待，但不能和Kurt分享這一刻卻沖淡了那種興致，感覺彷彿不再那麼重要。  
  
他只等了三天。週五家庭晚餐前，Blaine待在Hummel家的起居室，Kurt則出門去看郵箱。他們獨自在家，Burt和Carole還沒下班回來，而Finn則陪Rachel去逛街了。  
  
當Kurt進門時，他看起來很蒼白，手上握著一個已經拆開的信件，指頭揪的那麼緊連關節都變白了。  
  
「你沒事吧？」Blaine從沙發上讓出一個位置。  
  
「嗯。」他回答，在他旁邊坐下。他抓著信封。「就是這個了。就是這間了。」  
  
那麼一刻，Blaine的胃沉了下去。 _拜託不要是California，_ 他腦海只剩這個念頭， _拜託也不要是Washington。_ 他希望在Ann Arbor（在Michigan）。他希望是Oberlin（在Ohio）。  
  
「好吧，」Blaine吸了一口氣，「告訴我吧。」  
  
Kurt張大眼睛望著他，Blaine瞥見他的右手都在發抖。「你先說。」他低語。  
  
這種驚恐的感覺讓Blaine覺得滿嘴苦澀。大學應該是充滿遠景和希望的，但此刻卻截然不同。相反地，他正坐在他男友家的沙發上，心驚膽顫地等待著接下來的兩分鐘。有生第一次，他希望他和Kurt在幾個月前是那種為了在一起而挑選大學的孩子。  
  
「Chicago。」Blaine飛快地說，「Chicago大學。」他注視著Kurt並等待。  
  
Kurt眨眼。「什麼？」  
  
「Chicago，」他又重複了一次，「我決定要念Chicago大學。」那幾個字脫口而出，他越快講完Kurt就能越快告訴他。  
  
「你是認真的嗎？」Kurt問到，眼睛仍然睜的老大。  
  
「Kurt！」他放棄，兩腳不安地跺著地，「你能不能趕快告訴我？」  
  
「噢。Northwestern。（在Evanston，Chicago以北）」他小聲地說，「我被Northwestern錄取了。」  
  
他們沉默了幾分鐘。  
  
「Northwestern？」Blaine低語，因為他不可能這麼簡單就重拾希望。「是Illinois州的Northwestern大學？」  
  
Kurt點頭，微笑開始蔓佈整張臉。  
  
「你是認真的嗎？」Blaine問，感覺鬆懈如同潮水般流刷過全身，幾個月以來他肩扛的緊繃終於釋放遠去。  
  
「是的。」他回答，「那 _你_ 咧？」  
  
在能開口以前，他點頭，Kurt已經跳到他腿上，整個人擁住他。他張開手環住 Blaine，將臉埋入Blaine脖子中的曲線，大口地吸著氣。  
  
Blaine回抱住他。「我──這真的太瘋狂了。我幾乎很確定你去定L.A了。」他說，嗓音還在顫抖。  
  
Kurt笑了一聲，退開臉，望著他，「老天，我也以為我要在New England失去你了。」  
  
Blaine對著他微笑，將他們的前額抵在一塊，「這真的是──我都不知道要說什麼了。太令人興奮了！」  
  
Kurt看著他傻笑。  
  
當他們終於從彼此的懷抱中分開，立刻上MapQuest看地圖。「三十分鐘，」Kurt幸福地嘆氣，「他們之間的車程只要三十分鐘，Blaine。」  
  
「如果算上市區交通的話大概至少一小時，」他糾正到，也像是在對自己喃喃，雙眼在電腦螢幕上留連著彷彿已經開始努力背下路線。  
  
Kurt發出不滿的聲音，Blaine轉頭，看見Kurt臉上有著不可置信的表情。「我的老天哪Blaine，那就是你現在關心的嗎？真的喔？」他輕輕搖了搖Blaine，低聲呢喃著其他的什麼。  
  
Blaine短暫地思考了他父母可能會說的話，還有Burt對此的反應。但實際上總的來說，他才不在乎。他和Kurt，他們用對的方法完成了這件事，Blaine很確定。沒有彼此影響、沒有壓力、沒有說服或是操作。  
  
倒不是他真的對此有所質疑，但前所未有，他們的相守是如此清晰、如此必然、如此不可思議的命中注定。

 

\------

 

Luck _(noun)_ :  
運氣 _(名)_ :  
1 : a force that brings good fortune or adversity  
1: 帶來好運或逆境的力量  
2 : the circumstances that operate for or against an individual  
2: 順境或逆境  
  
  
Blaine十九歲，被困在大排車陣之中。  
  
他正在去Northwestern的半路，想給對方一個驚喜。他翹了最後兩堂課就是希望能夠避開尖峰時刻，不過顯然此辦法並不可行。  
  
Blaine試著保持樂觀，甚至跟著收音機唱起歌，但他在紋風不動的車陣中待越久就越失去耐心。二月的天氣不算太好，天黑的早。以上這些再加上他只開過了三個圍柵，都只讓他更加心浮氣躁而已。他應該在一個小時以前就抵達目的地了。  
  
等到他進到Kurt宿舍，天都黑了，整趟折磨把他的樂觀都消耗到只剩悲觀。Blaine推開兩道門，轉向警衛桌辦理訪客登記，同時衷心感謝老天他認得櫃檯後的女孩。她和Kurt有幾門課同班，而她的房間就在他的樓上所以Blaine見過她幾次。再加上，Blaine只要可以就會在週末過來，所以他很確定自己不算完全生面孔。  
  
「嘿。」他一邊走過去一邊打招呼。  
  
「嗨，」她微笑，「Blaine，對吧？」  
  
他點頭，咧開嘴，「好記性。」  
  
「來看Kurt呀？」她問。  
  
他再次點頭。「不過，他不知道我要來。算是個驚喜。」  
  
值得一試，他想著。他們其實並不允許訪客就這樣直接走進去，不過Blaine猜至少他可以試試看。他幻想著站在Kurt門口，打給他叫他來開門，給他一個驚喜。他等不及看Kurt臉上的表情了，要是他打給Kurt下樓來幫他登記就會毀了這個機會。  
  
於是他決定測試一下自己的運氣。「有沒有可能妳讓我進去給他一個驚喜？」Blaine在臉上扮出一個最無辜、懇求的表情，「我發誓我們等下就會一起下來，他會幫我按照正式程序登記。」  
  
她猶豫了一下。「我們其實不能這樣欸。去年啊，有個男生在他們的交往週年來這想給他女朋友一個驚喜，而他正好撞見她背著他偷吃。情況超難看的。」  
  
Blaine對她微笑。「這個妳就不用擔心了。賭一百塊Kurt沒有背著我偷吃。」  
  
她笑出來。「才不要咧。我才不要賭咧。你都沒聽見他是怎麼形容你的。」  
  
他笑著，感覺耳朵尖端開始發燙。  
  
她考慮了一下，「你真的不能告訴其他人我通融你。而且你一定要答應我會馬上下來。」  
  
「我會的，我保證。」Blaine的微笑持續到她揮手趕他離開。他三步作兩步跑上樓。  
  
來到Kurt的那層就直接朝他的房間前進，發現房間的門打開了一點點。裡面有聲音傳出。  
  
他抬手打算敲門，但聽見Kurt的笑聲時他停在半空。Blaine不禁好奇是誰在裡頭能讓Kurt笑成這樣。這種感覺不太好。他靠近了一點，開始專注聆聽，把因為偷聽他男友的尷尬跟羞恥都丟到一旁。  
  
「他超完美的。」Kurt說。Blaine好奇那是什麼意思。那種不太好的感覺開始在他的胃裡面囤積。  
  
那個和他在房間裡頭聊天的傢伙Blaine聽不出來是誰。  
  
「而且他超可愛。」Kurt又加上一句。Blaine微微皺眉。  
  
「這裡有照片。我們在舞會，但其實那天有失公允。我是說，他看起來幾乎不可思議，我敢確定。不過我發誓他本人比照片還要迷人。大概是超級無敵的程度。」  
  
噢。Blaine頓悟，臉脹的紅紅。  
  
「所以上不同大學不是什麼太大的問題囉？」另外那個傢伙問到。  
  
好一會，Kurt都沒有說話。「偶爾吧，大概。我們其實不算離對方太遠，情況本可能會更慘的，顯而易見。不過我們都靠拿獎學金維持生活，所以我們也不太能偷懶。」  
  
「你們有沒有，呃，想過和其他人約會？」  
  
「沒有，」Kurt立刻回答，「從來沒有。」Blaine微笑，試著說服自己該開始現身了。這其實不算太成熟的舉動，站在男朋友的門口像個偷窺狂還是什麼鬼的一樣。  
  
「噢，」他說，「所以你也不擔心他會腳踏兩條船囉？」  
  
「不會欸。」Kurt吃吃笑了，停了一下又說，「有一天，我會和他結婚的。」  
  
Blaine愣在原地，接著意識到自己似乎不該偷聽這個。但是他忍不住微笑。他絕對開始微笑，連身後都快出現蝴蝶飛舞了。  
  
他輕輕在門上敲了敲，門內有些騷動。「不會吧……」他聽見Kurt低語，Blaine在想他到底是怎麼 _知道_ 的。  
  
Kurt打開門，他們對著彼此傻笑，接著Kurt投入Blaine懷中。  
  
「Blaine！」Kurt埋在他脖子裡嘆氣，「你怎麼會在這裡？」  
  
「應該沒關係吧，對嗎？」他的聲音從Kurt的髮間冒出。  
  
Kurt摟的更緊。「你在開玩笑嗎？老天，我想死你了。」  
  
才不過三個星期卻感覺漫長更多，特別是他們被通常能每個周末見面被寵壞了。  
  
Blaine等Kurt先放手，才鬆開他，接著發現站在Kurt門口的某個傢伙看起來不太自在，「我要──」他揮了揮手加強語氣。  
  
Kurt對他點點頭。「好，待會見囉。」  
  
然後Kurt把Blaine揣進房間，把門甩上。他狂野熱情地吻了Blaine好一會才停下來，「Kyle還在上課。來吧，我們還有大概二十分鐘。」  
  
Kurt拉過他，Blaine的笑聲直接遞進了他嘴中，再把對方粗魯地拋到他小到不能再小的單人床上。  
  
「Kurt，等等，等等。」他退開，試著喘口氣。  
  
Kurt俯下身，無視他的動作。他吻著Blaine的脖子，手揪著對方上衣。有那麼一刻Blaine根本忘記他要說什麼了。他們又吻了回去，Kurt把他推倒在床上，開始伸手扒Blaine的衣服，這個時候他才還魂。  
  
「嘿，嘿，」他抽一口氣，「Kurt等一下啦。」  
  
他不耐煩地咂著嘴，立起上半身。「幹麻啦？」他煩躁地問，「二十分鐘欸！」  
  
「對啊，」Blaine試著坐起身，「你說對了。」  
  
Kurt不解地望著他，往後坐回小腿上。  
  
「我三個禮拜沒看到你了，Kurt。我想要的比二十分鐘久多了。」他的嗓音聽起來沙啞低沉，呼吸還沒緩過來。  
  
Blaine看見 Kurt臉紅。他們望著對方好一會，Blaine的決心開始動搖。老天他真漂亮，他想著。  
  
「Kyle這個周末會回家。他今晚下了課就走。」Kurt眼睛眨也不眨。  
  
「我知道，」Blaine回應，「你告訴過我了。我想這個想了一整個禮拜。」  
  
他們又注視著彼此一段時間。  
  
「走吧我們去吃點東西，」Blaine打破沉默，「等我們回來的時候他就已經走了，對吧？」  
  
Kurt點頭。「那我們吃快一點。」  
  
在Kurt在樓下幫他登記完後，他們一起到宿舍最近的咖啡廳去。他們坐的如此靠近以至於Blaine沒辦法把渴望趕出他的生理系統。  
  
有幾分鐘他們在安靜中吃著東西，然後Blaine終於鼓起足夠的勇氣開口問他在聖誕節以後就想提出的話題。  
  
「所以，」他說，「有天你要跟我結婚？」  
  
Kurt兩眼瞪的老大，「所以你真的有聽到喔。」  
  
「嗯。」他回答，「我算偷聽了一下但也只有一下下，我發誓。」  
  
Kurt挑起眉毛，「我打賭你在我門口一定一副鬼鬼祟祟的樣子。」  
  
Blaine表示歉意地聳聳肩，「所以咧。你想談談這個嗎？」  
  
現在換Kurt聳肩了，而且忽然間發現面前的沙拉有趣的不可思議。  
  
「好啦，我先說。」Blaine讓步。Kurt感激地對他微笑。  
  
「我從聖誕節就想聊這個話題了，但我猜，是當──」  
  
「當Finn叫我們倆──」  
  
「老夫老妻。」Blaine把話補完。「嗯。」  
  
Kurt等他繼續。  
  
「我本來打算說點什麼的，不過我太緊張了因為這感覺很……」他的聲音越變越小。  
  
「慎重？」Kurt幫他補充。  
  
「慎重。」他同意。「沒錯。」  
  
他們又沉默了一會。「我不是認真的，所以你也不用因為那個而大驚小怪。你知道我常常這樣，」Kurt開口，「除非你不是，在這點上我就很認真了。」  
  
「我不是在大驚小怪。」Blaine只說了這句。  
  
經過很長的靜默，Kurt深吸了一口氣。「而且也不是我們現在聊就有用。」  
  
「不，不，當然不是。」他迅速回答，「我們說的是未來某天。我只是想確定我們還在同一頁上。」  
  
「我們不一直都是嗎？」Kurt揶揄他。  
  
他說的有道理。Blaine被醍醐灌頂。對吼，他們通常都是啊。他不禁想著這樣到底算不算正常，如果他們之間來的這麼容易，那其他人是不是也像他們一樣輕鬆？他很有信心答案是不。  
  
「我只是不確定我夠不夠經常告訴你了。」忽然Blaine說到。  
  
他們還坐在咖啡廳裡，在餐廳的正中間，被幾百個Kurt的同學包圍住。這不是絕佳浪漫的場所，也算不上最好的時機，但Blaine敢肯定沒有所謂對的 _場合_ 跟 _時機_ 告訴對方你有多愛他。  
  
Kurt等著他接下去。  
  
「但我想跟你在一起，」Blaine繼續，「大概是，直到我們都白髮蒼蒼，而你還需要臀骨置換手術。」  
  
Kurt微笑，但很快地給了他一個生氣的鬼臉，「 _直到_ 我需要臀骨置換手術？那之後咧？你就不要我跟我的人工屁股囉？」  
  
Blaine咬住下唇才沒笑出來。「可能吧。打好你的牌，我們就再看看。」  
  
Kurt玩著他的沙拉，思考了一下。「我很高興我們聊了這個。」  
  
「我也是。」他同意，「看吧，所以我站在你門外行跡可疑地偷聽有多幸運。」  
  
Kurt翻了翻眼睛。「才不是咧。你很幸運是因為我愛你。」  
  
_相信我，我都知道。_ Blaine想。  
  
Blaine早就明白他們之間有多特別、多希罕，他深知Kurt也清楚了解這點。Blaine努力永遠不要把這當作理所當然，一直都對他們所擁有的心懷感恩，但有時，當Kurt陪在他身邊，要感覺所向無敵是如此易如反掌。

 

\------

 

Des•ti•ny (noun):  
命運(名):  
1 : something to which a person is destined : fortune  
1 : 命中注定；際遇  
2 : a predetermined course of events often held to be an irresistible power  
2 : 已經注定好的一連串事件、不可抗外力  
  
  
Blaine二十歲，倒數著感恩節假期。  
  
上不同的大學唸書並不像想像中的辛苦卻也不表示容易。第二年的大學生活比之前艱難是肯定的，再加上有更多容易分心的事務，他不像之前那麼頻繁地跑到西北大學去，絕對不再是每個週末，而每次晚上睡覺掛斷以前Kurt微弱地歎息著：「我好想你。」就令Blaine的心抽著疼。  
  
於是感恩節返家的路途配合上Blaine腦中構想的漫長週末就顯的如此放鬆。車裡只有他和Kurt，在獨處的幾小時裡，他們聊天說笑，為彼此更新消息。最重要的是，他們由衷慶幸有機會能夠再相聚。  
  
Blaine在Lima放他下車，並在繼續上路回家以前短暫地拜訪了Kurt的家人。Kurt陪他走回車旁邊，再狠狠地抱緊他。「你星期四就回來了對不對？」他低語。  
  
「星期四。」Blaine答應，收緊手回擁住他，「中午的時候我們家人會聚一聚，只要事情一結束，我就上路。」  
  
「很高興你要過來。」Kurt說。  
  
「很高興我受邀。」他回應。和未來的親家吃節日晚餐可是件大事。  
  
「星期四，」Blaine在Kurt鬆手時又說了一次，「我愛你。」  
  
Blaine在家裡的日子很愜意，但整整兩天真的有點太長，所以一到星期四，他就迫不及待想換點不同的氣氛。他們比預計的時間還要晚一個小時開飯，所以Blaine傳簡訊給Kurt通知他自己會有點遲到，可以不用等他開動。他立刻就收到回覆： _老爸說不等全家到齊我們是不會開飯低。_  
  
Blaine不禁咧開嘴，從手機螢幕上抬臉時看見他母親臉上有著好笑的表情。「再幾個小時你就會看到他啦，有必要現在搞這個嗎？」  
  
他咬住舌頭把手機塞回口袋中。  
  
他們不贊同，Blaine知道。他們反對的不是Kurt，是他們已經在一起多久了還有他們有多親密。他的父母在高中時似乎比較喜歡Kurt，大概是他們認為反正畢業之後也不會持續太久。Blaine努力不要頂撞他們。  
  
他們從來不提不過他心知肚明。他們願意妥協，這點Blaine由衷感謝，甚至提議把感恩節晚餐提前幾個小時好讓Blaine能趕上Hummel的晚餐。至少這是善意，無庸置疑，但光從他們沒有邀請Kurt這點就昭然若揭了。  
  
他啟程時已經三點半了，並打了通電話給Kurt。背景傳來無數的吵雜聲，Blaine幾乎沒辦法從笑聲和電視音效間聽清楚Kurt的回答。忽然Blaine明白，他其實期待這一餐勝過和自己家人的那頓。  
  
晚餐超棒的，而一結束Blaine就感受到一股歸屬感沖洗過內心。他想念那些：Finn的跳躍性思維、Carole永遠的溫暖還有Burt無限的接納包容。  
  
Blaine幫忙洗碗到一半，Burt的掌心擱上他肩頭。「你要不要到車庫幫我一下？」  
  
Blaine擦乾手，捕捉到Finn的視線。他對Blaine聳聳肩，又轉回繼續解決他的派。  
  
他拎著垃圾袋，跟著Burt走進車庫。把垃圾丟入桶子裡後，Burt比劃著幾個翻過來的牛奶桶。「坐下一會。」他指示。  
  
照做時他的眼睛沒有離開過Burt，在對方前面就坐。車庫還蠻冷的，Blaine只穿了一件T恤，不過他直覺現在絕對不是去找Kurt拿件毛衣的好時機。  
  
Burt清清喉嚨，Blaine只是等待著。  
  
「只是想跟你聊聊幾件事，」他開口，「我得坦白，事實上我也不太確定自己應該說什麼。」  
  
Burt環顧四週，搔了搔頸後，「我知道我應該要說什麼。我在電視還有電影裡看過那些父母，總是告訴他們的小孩他們還太年輕不應該定下來，告訴他們不要太早就拉住韁繩，跳上不對的馬匹。我知道一個父親應該說什麼。」  
  
Blaine眨眨眼，因為他對此一直都稍有心理準備，但他沒有想到是現在上演。  
  
「我得告訴你，孩子，」Burt繼續，「我真到不知道要怎麼提起這些事情。」  
  
他深呼吸，看起來仍在思考，於是Blaine選擇沉默。時候還不到。  
  
「我看見Kurt看你的眼神。他注視著你彷彿你是月亮是太陽是他的生日還有聖誕節全部加在一起。他從高中就開始這麼做了，而他現在也依舊如此。」  
  
他看了Blaine一眼，挑起眉頭。  
  
「我也看見，你知道，你看他的眼神。」  
  
一想到Burt是怎麼觀察著他們、以及他們交換那些私密的眼神或是沒那麼私密的眼神，Blaine開始臉紅。  
  
「事實上，我沒辦法提起勇氣告訴你們外面還有其他們魚，告訴你們應該分開一段時間，好確定這是否真的就是你們要的。」  
  
他又陷入沉思，Blaine繼續等待。  
  
「以前，我有很多害怕的事情，」Burt坦承，「例如當他第一個男朋友狠狠傷了他的心時我應該說什麼。例如他有了少男思春煩惱而跑來找我時我該說什麼。泰半時間我都不知道我對他該死的該說什麼。可以說是瞎子摸象。」他吞了口水，給了Blaine一個意味深長的表情，「而我至今也尚未和他有過類似這些的對話。」  
  
不知怎麼，Blaine覺得是時候該他發言了。「我知道這聽起來老套，但我確實知道什麼對Kurt最好，」他說，「而要是我有過一次覺得我不是他最好的歸屬或是我耽誤了他，我發誓我一定會處理。」  
  
Burt注視著他。  
  
「但我確實是他最好的歸屬，我知道的。我愛令郎。人們可能會花他們一輩子的時間設法像我那樣愛他，但他們永遠不會找到方法。他讓我成為更好的人，而且我們是彼此對的選擇。」  
  
Burt深深吸了一口氣，「聽著，我不是要讓你感覺你需要向我證明你們之間的感情。我想說的只是你們倆有不一樣的感覺。在避免傷害彼此這點上你做的很好，而那是我所能給你最好的建議了。有時我們會傷害到彼此，這是生命的一部分。只要是盡力使它減到最小，不要持續太久，你會沒事的。」  
  
他起身，Blaine跟隨在後。「換句話說，」Burt說，「繼續做你們正在做的就好。」  
  
他們回到屋內，Kurt從攤在餐桌上的紙上遊戲中抬頭。他給了Blaine一個詢問的眼神，Blaine只是聳肩，回給他一個微笑。  
  
他是為此而生，Blaine發自肺腑地明白。有些人注定要成為神職人員或是注定活耀於政壇。有些人注定會有驚人的醫學突破或是成為電影明星。  
  
Blaine則是注定要成為Kurt Hummel生命中最美好的那件事。

 

\------

 

Soul•mate _(noun)_ :  
靈魂伴侶 _(名)_ :  
1 : a person who is perfectly suited to another  
1: 和某人完美契合的另一半  
2 : a person who strongly resembles another in attitudes or beliefs  
2: 和某人在態度與信仰上極度相似  
  
  
Blaine二十一歲，和他的男朋友剛搬入新的狗窩公寓。  
  
那是一間套房，爛的可以，但他們才大三，窮的跟其他大學生一樣。再者，要在兩間學校之間找房子他們的選擇也有限。  
  
初次和可能的未來房東太太見面時，她猜疑地上下審視他們倆好幾回，Blaine一點都不訝異。他們可是兩個要擠一間小房的男人，在別人眼中看起來是什麼他明白。他和Kurt也不是特別習慣把手從對方身上拿下來，所以其實還蠻明顯他們並不是什麼為了省錢的兄弟會死黨。  
  
她開始套他們話，當Blaine發現她有問題的是開趴而不是同性戀身份時他鬆了一口氣。他承認他們兩個在大學期間大概去過酒吧五、六次。她立刻接納了他們。  
  
Blaine認識的人幾乎都警告過他同居不是個好主意，而他猜Kurt的情況也跟他差不多。但現實是，他們其實還是不常碰面。Blaine為了趕畢業論文常會睡在圖書館裡，Kurt則是沒天沒日地熬夜地趕設計、道具、燈光跟排演。大家都告訴他，他們在這麼狹窄的空間裡相處很容易厭倦彼此，所以Blaine 對換誰洗碗或吸地板引起的僵硬和吵架已經有心理準備了。  
  
相反地，他卻仍然覺得膩不夠Kurt。有時候Blaine會覺得說不定自己永遠都會一直十六歲下去，他永遠會起雞皮疙瘩只要每次當Kurt從漫長的排演脫身回家後，看著Blaine躺在他們床上的眼神彷彿那是他這輩子中最美好的事情。  
  
\---  
  
Blaine二十二歲，要成為一個正式的成年人一點也不容易。  
  
他們還是擠在那間小公寓狗窩裡，盡可能地存下積蓄。Blaine在一家保險公司中找了份入門差事，和他的學位沒丁點關係，而且還常被惹毛，在加上那點微薄的薪資幾乎不夠他繳清帳單。Kurt則在一家青年戲劇工作方上班，因為是非營利組織，所以他們也只能盡量付他薪水，基本上多不到哪去。  
  
週末時他們會一起窩在公寓裡看電影，或是去公園散步。朋友會抱怨他們疏遠、甚至遺棄了自己，但他們的手頭太緊，以至於他們不得不避免像上館子或是外加車資之類的額外花費。有時那很難，因為Blaine也渴望和其他人一樣表現地不負責任：累積一堆卡債、享受當下，過著二十二歲的日子而不是四十歲中年男子的生活。他知道Kurt也同樣羨慕那種生活方式：週末在New York逛街，和紈褲朋友一同品嚐用來炫耀的紅酒，買一櫃子他負擔不起的名牌服飾。  
  
但相反地，他們選擇爲自己負責，並時時提醒自己他們正在建築一項重要的任務。Blaine想要一個家，想要可靠的車子，想要真正的生活。當他描繪著他們一起擁有的未來時，錯過幾場和朋友一起欣賞的電影看上去完全值得。  
  
所以他忍受著討厭的工作去上班、存錢，Kurt則居儉衣樸好撐過艱難的頭幾年，尷尬的新鮮人到成人過渡時期。  
  
聽起來陳腔濫調，不過Blaine總是會花一天的時間掛念著五點鐘，因為Kurt仍然、 _仍然_ 還是他一天之中最美好的那部份。  
  
\---  
  
Blaine二十三歲，在他們的新公寓裡來回踱步。  
  
公司想將他轉調Seattle，外加一筆大的誇張的加薪，不過Blaine猜那是因為那裡的生活開銷也同樣大的誇張。他在等Kurt下班回家，因為他知道自己不能任意下這種重大決定。壓力大到快崩潰，因為他心裡明白，自己不能要求Kurt和他一起過去。  
  
Kurt一定會答應的，Blaine心知肚明，只是他沒有勇氣真的開口去問。他不能開口要求對方放棄在這裡的生活、朋友、工作還有家人。從Chicago回Lima的路途不算太長，可Seattle──從另一方面來說可不只是一趟計程車就能搞定那麼簡單。  
  
於是Blaine用了四十五分鐘在公寓內踱來踱去，試著拼湊出一套說詞。這是個絕佳的升遷機會，也是最好能初試身手、追逐未來的起點，但他無法想像沒有Kurt的未來。  
  
一待Kurt踏入起居室，Blaine立刻停住腳，張大雙眼無助地望著他：「他們想派我去Seattle！」那句話從他口中爆了出來。  
  
Kurt眨眨眼，注視著處於崩潰狀態的Blaine一會，脫去外套，踢去鞋子，才走向還呆站在房間中央的Blaine。  
  
「過來這裡。」Kurt柔聲地說，「來沙發上躺下。」  
  
Blaine瞪著Kurt，最後終於屈服照做。Kurt溫柔地拉去Blaine的T恤，小心地將他推倒在沙發上讓他趴好。  
  
「你需要放鬆一下。」Kurt叨唸著，跨坐在Blaine腰上，開始從他肩膀兩側按摩。  
  
Kurt的接近和貼心的碰觸一下就讓他冷靜了。  
  
「沒必要這麼驚慌失措。」Kurt溫柔地說，「這對你而言是大好機會。」  
  
Blaine沉默不語，他的心思完全沉浸在Kurt在他後背繞著圈的雙手上。  
  
Kurt停下來。「我會跟你一起去的。假如你想要我去。」  
  
Blaine吞了吞口水，「Kurt……」他不知道該說什麼。  
  
「我知道你不捨得開口問，」Kurt低語，「所以我就乾脆幫你了。」  
  
Blaine闔上眼睛。「我不能向你提出這種要求，Kurt。」老天做證他是很想沒錯。  
  
他挪著姿勢直到完全趴覆在Blaine上頭，包擁著對方袒露的背，規律的呼吸平穩地分灑在Blaine耳後。他豁然開朗，無庸置疑，自己不可能放棄這些相處的時時刻刻，就算Seattle也不換，就算全世界也不換。  
  
「你現在有兩個選擇，Blaine。要嘛繼續抱著罪惡感繼續抓狂然後把自己搞的慘兮兮，要嘛你選擇 _相信_ 當我我說我想跟你去的時候是真的心甘情願，我會追隨你到天涯海角。」他頓了一下。「如果你想要我跟你去的話啦。」  
  
Blaine感覺的出最後那一部份他是在開玩笑，不過並不好笑。  
  
「我愛你。」Blaine把臉埋入沙發扶手裡。  
  
「我知道。」Kurt對他說，Blaine感覺的出他正在微笑。  
  
這一刻，Blaine早已深陷無法自拔，他愛Kurt總能發現自己需要幫助，總能對自己伸出援手，總能在Blaine無法單打獨鬥面對困難時爲他們兩個堅強起來。  
  
\---  
  
Blaine二十四歲，在週五晚上睡沙發。  
  
沙發其實還蠻舒服，是Kurt在他們剛到Seattle.時挑的。但它還是一張沙發，絕對不是他的床。Blaine悲慘兮兮，但另一方面通往他們寢室的房門還是關的緊緊，他猜想Kurt也和他一樣沮喪。  
  
這次吵架很蠢，起因是某個關於數位視訊錄影機的事情，最後結束於疾速尖酸化的指控對方的忽略和不忠。總歸一句，不是什麼愉快時光。  
  
事實是，Blaine瘋狂地加班幾乎不回家。他基本上為此難過了好幾小時，但他從沒跟對方提過這個。不是說他什麼都不跟他講，真的，而是因為他們已經有好幾個星期沒有坐下來好好地聊天了。他的思緒回溯到高中時期他們在練唱室裡有過的那場關於溝通和維繫關係的對話，又再一次挫敗起來。在沙發上他輾轉難眠。  
  
但Blaine知道他不是唯一的罪魁禍首。Kurt幾乎也快住到社區劇場去了，所有的空閒時間都和其他幾個演員閒聊。特別是其中一個。Jeremy。假惺惺可笑不可一世的Jeremy。  
  
爭吵在Kurt吼著指責他越來越商業、越來越不可置信的無趣時一發不可收拾，他氣到渾身發抖。Blaine吼回去，質問他是不是Jeremy教他那些說辭，Jeremy他那愚蠢可笑的男朋友。  
  
Kurt張口結舌地瞪著他，接著走回臥室，把門重重摔上。Blaine也氣呼呼，但多數是因為他沒先想到戲劇性地摔門這招。  
  
吵架持續了快兩個小時。Kurt在午夜左右慢慢地開了門，往外偷看，兩只眼睛紅紅腫腫的。Blaine從沙發上起身，幾乎是將自己埋到Kurt懷中，將他收在雙臂裡，擁的緊緊。  
  
他這個時候說不出自己有多愛他，愛慘了Kurt永遠能把他不可理喻的頑固擱到一旁，想辦法解決問題，愛慘了願意把 _這個_ 優先放到吵贏架之前。  
  
「對不起。」Blaine先開口，因為他知道至少自己能做到這個。  
  
「我也對不起。」Kurt的聲音還在發顫，「真的很抱歉。」  
  
令人驚訝地，在八年之後Blaine還是能用一隻手就數的出來他們究竟吵過幾次架。他告訴Kurt這件事，他告訴Kurt很多事。他們徹夜通宵就爲了分享所有他們在過去兩個月中錯過的所有事。  
  
架只吵了星期五的兩小時，而他們在星期六花了兩倍時間和好如初。  
  
\---  
  
Bline二十五歲，正在google火雞的詳細食譜。  
  
Hummel一家要飛來Seattle慶祝感恩節，無視了所有他和Kurt說他們有多想Ohio的抗議聲。  
  
「該是我過去拜訪一下的時候了，」Burt從話筒的那端告訴Kurt，「我想看看我兒子的公寓。我想看看他的 _生活_ 。」  
  
於是Kurt只好懇求Blaine做一頓大餐，真正的大餐，有火雞還有真正的蔓越梅、手工填料跟其他細活。Blaine答應了，因為，好吧，因為拒絕Kurt向來不是他的強項。  
  
晚餐順利落幕，Blaine事實上很驚訝他和Kurt搭配的如此完美。事情就這麼自然，他們在廚房裡完美無間，就像他們在其他方面那般。  
  
之後當Kurt和Carole在廚房裡收拾善後時，Blaine和Burt在起居室獨處。  
  
在比賽二局結束時Burt清清喉嚨，開口：「我以你們為榮，Blaine。你們兩個之間有不一樣的東西。好事情。」  
  
「謝謝你。」Blaine說道。在獲得Burt的認可以前，他都不知道自己有這麼渴望來自長輩的贊許。  
  
幾分鐘後，Burt又再次清清喉嚨，不過這次他沒看Blaine，而是將視線固定在電視上頭。「你知道，我一直都不覺得會有人配的上我孩子。」  
  
Blaine等待著，不確定還有沒有下文。  
  
「我猜我錯了。」Burt補上最後。  
  
當晚他們躺在床上時，Blaine對Kurt重述了整段對話。終於，終於呀，其他人終於開始了解他們的廝守是對的；了解他和Kurt從十六歲就明白的事情。  
  
\---  
  
Blaine二十六歲，在星期天早晨無所事事。  
  
他們窩在沙發上，Kurt的腦袋枕著Blaine的腿。Kurt正在閱讀著他最新為社區中心執導的音樂劇劇本，Blaine則慵懶地翻看著報紙上的藝文版。  
  
忽然他放下書，Blaine的手還埋在Kurt的頭髮中。  
  
「你覺得靈魂伴侶存在嗎？」Kurt問他。  
  
Blaine輕聲笑了，「你是認真的嗎？」  
  
Kurt翻了翻白眼，「我把那當成否定囉。」  
  
Blaine往下望著他，手指纏住Kurt的髮絲。「當然那不是否定。」Blaine輕語，「否則你要怎麼解釋這十年？」  
  
Kurt傻笑，熱切而 _真誠_ ，Blaine的心爲此跳漏了兩拍。  
  
「只是在想我們是不是還在同一頁上。」Kurt告訴他。  
  
「我們不一直都是嗎？」Blaine反過頭取笑。  
  
他安靜了，還吃吃對著Blaine笑。  
  
「我們做個測試。我現在在想什麼？」Blaine問。  
  
Kurt嗯了一下。「你在想我有多棒、多完美的不可思議，還有你有多愛我。」  
  
他們對彼此笑開。是的，還在同一頁上。

 

-Fin


End file.
